marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
What If? Vol 1 34
** ** ** ** Reality: * | StoryTitle2 = Odin were Peter Parker's Uncle | Writer2_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler2_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker2_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Fred Hembeck | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Odin married May Parker, easily defeated the burglar that came to rob their house | Appearing2 = Characters: * * * * Reality: * | StoryTitle3 = Don Blake and Tony Stark were brothers | Writer3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Don Blake and Tony Stark are brothers who fight over each other's objects of power. Tony was adopted. | Appearing3 = Characters: * * * * Reality: * | StoryTitle4 = Aunt May were Ant Man | Writer4_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler4_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker4_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Fred Hembeck | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Aunt May Parker was Ant-Man, making the Parker family full of bugs. Uatu suggests they move into a roach motel. | Appearing4 = Characters: * * Reality: * | StoryTitle5 = Spider-Man married Spider-Woman | Writer5_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler5_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker5_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Fred Hembeck | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Spider-Man married Spider-Woman in lieu of Black Widow. His aunt and rogue's gallery were in attendance. | Appearing5 = Characters: * * * * * * * * * Reality: * | StoryTitle6 = Reed Richards took postman Willie Lumpkin up on his offer to join the Fantastic Four | Writer6_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler6_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker6_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Lettere6_1 = Fred Hembeck | Synopsis6 = Willie Lumpkin joined the Fantastic Four. Apparently the Richards of this reality was as stupid as the 616 version is smart. Soon anyone with any kind of ability whatsoever were accepted as a member, including a veracious appetite... | Appearing6 = Characters: * * Reality: * | StoryTitle7 = Captain America chose to remain Nomad | Writer7_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler7_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker7_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Fred Hembeck | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Steve Rogers remained Nomad, forcing the Captain America comic to run reprints. | Appearing7 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle8 = Rick Jones left Captain Marvel in the Negative Zone | Writer8_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler8_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker8_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = Fred Hembeck | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Characters: * * * Reality: * (Rick Jones left Captain Mar-Vell stranded in the Negative Zone) | StoryTitle9 = Nick Fury had to wear an eyepatch on his right eye | Writer9_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler9_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker9_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = Fred Hembeck | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = Nick Fury wore eyepatch on right eye, making all of the Life Model Decoys obsolete. | Appearing9 = Characters: * * Reality: * | StoryTitle10 = Ghost Rider had possessed Grandpa | Writer10_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler10_1 = Dave Simons | Inker10_1 = Dave Simons | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = Rick Parker | Editor10_1 = | Synopsis10 = Ghost Rider possessed wheelchair-bound grandfather in old folks home | Appearing10 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle11 = Ghost Rider had possessed a Skater | Writer11_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler11_1 = Dave Simons | Inker11_1 = Dave Simons | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = Rick Parker | Editor11_1 = | Synopsis11 = Ghost Rider possessed a female roller skater. | Appearing11 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle12 = Ghost Rider had possessed a baby | Writer12_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler12_1 = Dave Simons | Inker12_1 = Dave Simons | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = Rick Parker | Editor12_1 = | Synopsis12 = Ghost Rider possessed an infant. | Appearing12 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle13 = Everyone who'd ever been an Avenger remained an Avenger | Writer13_1 = Jim Shooter | Penciler13_1 = Bob Hall | Inker13_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = Rick Parker | Editor13_1 = | Synopsis13 = All Avengers members stayed with the team permanently. | Appearing13 = Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** Reality: * | StoryTitle14 = Him had married Her | Writer14_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler14_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker14_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist14_1 = | Letterer14_1 = | Editor14_1 = | Synopsis14 = Him married Her and had two children and a dog in the suburbs. | Appearing14 = Characters: * * * * Reality: * | StoryTitle15 = Black Bolt got the hiccups | Writer15_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler15_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker15_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist15_1 = | Letterer15_1 = | Editor15_1 = | Synopsis15 = Black Bolt got the hiccups, devastating New York City. | Appearing15 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle16 = Galactus ate the Earth | Writer16_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler16_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker16_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist16_1 = | Letterer16_1 = | Editor16_1 = | Synopsis16 = Galactus literally ate the Earth. | Appearing16 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle17 = Kazar were a middle-aged accountant | Writer17_1 = Brent Anderson | Penciler17_1 = Brent Anderson | Inker17_1 = Brent Anderson | Colourist17_1 = | Letterer17_1 = Rick Parker | Editor17_1 = | Synopsis17 = After an electrolysis treatment, Ka-Zar no longer wants to whack saurians, and decides to become a certified public accountant by mail. From there he began wearing a tie (with no shirt), and gave formal lecture tours. | Appearing17 = Characters: * * Reality: * | StoryTitle18 = The Hulk were yellow | Writer18_1 = Script Stories | Penciler18_1 = Draw Pictures | Inker18_1 = | Colourist18_1 = | Letterer18_1 = | Editor18_1 = | Synopsis18 = The Hulk was yellow, but not a chicken. | Appearing18 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle19 = The Invisible Girl dyed her hair | Writer19_1 = Script Stories | Penciler19_1 = Draw Pictures | Inker19_1 = | Colourist19_1 = | Letterer19_1 = | Editor19_1 = | Synopsis19 = Invisible Girl dyed her hair and no one could tell because she was invisible. | Appearing19 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle20 = Power Man were white | Writer20_1 = Script Stories | Penciler20_1 = Draw Pictures | Inker20_1 = | Colourist20_1 = | Letterer20_1 = | Editor20_1 = | Synopsis20 = Luke Cage is a funky honky, apparently. | Appearing20 = Characters: * Reality: * (Power Man was white) | StoryTitle21 = The Thing were blue | Writer21_1 = Script Stories | Penciler21_1 = Draw Pictures | Inker21_1 = | Colourist21_1 = | Letterer21_1 = | Editor21_1 = | Synopsis21 = The Thing sobbed uncontrollably since his transformation, and was covered in Blue Rock instead of Orange. His catch phrase was, "It's Slobberin' Time!" | Appearing21 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle22 = Captain Marvel hadn't died | Writer22_1 = Allen Milgrom | Penciler22_1 = Allen Milgrom | Inker22_1 = Allen Milgrom | Colourist22_1 = | Letterer22_1 = Rick Parker | Editor22_1 = | Synopsis22 = Mar-Vell was cured of his cancer, and went on to live a relatively dull life. | Appearing22 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle23 = Phoenix still lived | Writer23_1 = Allen Milgrom | Penciler23_1 = Allen Milgrom | Inker23_1 = Allen Milgrom | Colourist23_1 = | Letterer23_1 = Rick Parker | Editor23_1 = | Synopsis23 = The Phoenix survived and pretended to be normal. | Appearing23 = Characters: * * * Reality: * | StoryTitle24 = Elektra had survived | Writer24_1 = Allen Milgrom | Penciler24_1 = Allen Milgrom | Inker24_1 = Allen Milgrom | Colourist24_1 = | Letterer24_1 = Rick Parker | Editor24_1 = | Synopsis24 = Elektra survived the encounter with Bullseye and gave up her life of crime and adventure, attempting instead to get married, "or something." | Appearing24 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle25 = Dazzler had become a stand-up comedian | Writer25_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Penciler25_1 = Frank Springer | Inker25_1 = Frank Springer | Colourist25_1 = | Letterer25_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor25_1 = | Synopsis25 = Dazzler became a comedian instead of a singer, using the laughter of her foes to form hard light weapons. | Appearing25 = Characters: * * Thugs Reality: * | StoryTitle26 = Marvel Comics and the National Endowment for the Arts presented Spidey Intellectual Stories | Writer26_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler26_1 = Ed Hannigan | Inker26_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist26_1 = | Letterer26_1 = Diana Albers | Editor26_1 = | Synopsis26 = Marvel produced a more intellectual version of Amazing Spider-Man, where he convinced his foes against their own actions using verbal logic. | Appearing26 = Characters: * * Reality: * | StoryTitle27 = Willie Lumpkin were Herald to Galactus | Writer27_1 = Bob Budiansky | Penciler27_1 = Bob Budiansky | Inker27_1 = Bob Budiansky | Colourist27_1 = | Letterer27_1 = Rick Parker | Editor27_1 = | Synopsis27 = Willie Lumpkin became a Herald of Galactus, delivering the news of impending doom via post-marked mail. | Appearing27 = Characters: * * :* :* :* :* Reality: * | StoryTitle28 = Ghost Rider owned a fast food franchise | Writer28_1 = Bob Budiansky | Penciler28_1 = Bob Budiansky | Inker28_1 = Bob Budiansky | Colourist28_1 = | Letterer28_1 = Rick Parker | Editor28_1 = | Synopsis28 = Ghost Rider owned a fast food restaurant named "Burger Hell". Apparently you could only order things his way there. | Appearing28 = Characters: * * Patrons Reality: * | StoryTitle29 = All the super heroes moved to Toledo, Ohio | Writer29_1 = Bob Budiansky | Penciler29_1 = Bob Budiansky | Inker29_1 = Bob Budiansky | Colourist29_1 = | Letterer29_1 = Rick Parker | Editor29_1 = | Synopsis29 = All of the heroes who lived in New York moved to Toledo, Ohio, where they hung out together at the local Social Club. | Appearing29 = Characters: * * Reality: * | StoryTitle30 = The Watchers in all the realities got together and watched Watchers watching Watchers watching Watchers watching Watchers watching Watchers watching Watchers watching Watchers watching Watchers | Writer30_1 = Mary Jo Duffy | Penciler30_1 = Terry Austin | Inker30_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist30_1 = | Letterer30_1 = Terry Austin | Editor30_1 = | Synopsis30 = The Watchers watched each-other in alternate realities rather than paying attention to their own. | Appearing30 = Characters: * :* Reality: * This doesn't make much sense, since this story is based in the Multiverse, and not a specific reality. Nonetheless, the reality number is marvunapp.com's claim. | StoryTitle31 = Howard the Duck formed his own Super-Team | Writer31_1 = Dan O'Neill | Penciler31_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker31_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist31_1 = | Letterer31_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Editor31_1 = | Synopsis31 = Howard the Duck formed an Avengers team completely of animals. Aragorn, Devil Dinosaur, Dragon Man, Emma the winged ant, Lockjaw, Redwing, and Zabu were all members. | Appearing31 = Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Reality: * | StoryTitle32 = Thor had a Swedish accent | Writer32_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler32_1 = Brett Breeding | Penciler32_2 = Mark Gruenwald | Inker32_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist32_1 = | Letterer32_1 = Rick Parker | Editor32_1 = | Synopsis32 = Thor spoke in a Swedish accent. | Appearing32 = Characters: * * Reality: * | StoryTitle33 = Cyclops's energy beams came out of his ears | Writer33_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler33_1 = Brett Breeding | Penciler33_2 = Mark Gruenwald | Inker33_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist33_1 = | Letterer33_1 = Rick Parker | Editor33_1 = | Synopsis33 = | Appearing33 = Characters: * * * Reality: * (Cyclops' energy comes out his ears) | StoryTitle34 = Wonder Man were a woman and Power Man were a girl | Writer34_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler34_1 = Brett Breeding | Penciler34_2 = Mark Gruenwald | Inker34_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist34_1 = | Letterer34_1 = Rick Parker | Editor34_1 = | Synopsis34 = Wonder Man & Power Man had female counterparts, but DC Comics wouldn't let their names be changed to Wonder Woman and Power Girl. | Appearing34 = Characters: * * Reality: * | StoryTitle35 = Black Bolt were a rock star | Writer35_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler35_1 = Bob Budansky | Inker35_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist35_1 = | Letterer35_1 = Rick Parker | Editor35_1 = | Synopsis35 = Black Bolt & the Inhumans were a rock band who leveled the arenas they played in. Their fans still enjoyed the music, but Uatu did not. | Appearing35 = Characters: * :* :* :* :* Reality: * | StoryTitle36 = Daredevil was deaf instead of blind | Writer36_1 = Frank Miller | Penciler36_1 = Frank Miller | Inker36_1 = Frank Miller | Colourist36_1 = | Letterer36_1 = Diana Albers | Editor36_1 = | Synopsis36 = Daredevil was deaf instead of blind | Appearing36 = Characters: * * Thugs Reality: * | StoryTitle37 = The Marvel production crew existed in this reality, and the Marvel Editorial Crew did too | Writer37_1 = Rick Parker | Writer37_2 = Michael Carlin | Penciler37_1 = | Inker37_1 = | Colourist37_1 = | Letterer37_1 = | Editor37_1 = | CustomRole37_1 = Artists | CustomMembers37_1 = Themselves: Ron Zalme (himself, Barry Shapiro?), Joe Albelo (himself), Rick Parker (himself, Rob Carosella, Nora Maclin, Harry Candelario), John Morelli (himself), Bob Camp (himself), ? (Danny Crespi), Morrie Kuramoto (himself), Eliot R. Brown (himself) Mark Gruenwald (Denny O'Neil, himself), Jim Salicrup (himself), Ron Zalme (Mike Carlin, Danny Fingeroth), ? (Louise Jones), Marie Severin (Ralph Macchio, Linda Grant), Rick Parker (Al Milgrom), Larry Hama (Ann Nocenti), Lance Tooks (himself), Mike Carlin (Tom DeFalcocomics.orgCaricature credits added 2005 by Steven Tice, with input from Jim Salicrup, Danny Fingeroth, Mike Carlin, and Rick Parker, Caricature art credits added 2005 by Steven Tice, with input from Jim Salicrup, Danny Fingeroth, Mike Carlin, Al Milgrom, Ron Zalme, and Rick Parker. Al Milgrom is certain he did not do his own caricature. | Synopsis37 = Marvel Comics Production Crew & Editorial Crew existed in a world of super heroes | Appearing37 = Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Reality: * | StoryTitle38 = Tony Stark had owned an Auto Plant instead of a Weapons Factory | Writer38_1 = Joe Albelo | Penciler38_1 = Joe Albelo | Inker38_1 = Joe Albelo | Colourist38_1 = | Letterer38_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor38_1 = | Synopsis38 = Stark used his auto plant to create the Limo Man armor. | Appearing38 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle39 = Sue Storm had become The Thing | Writer39_1 = Joe Albelo | Penciler39_1 = Joe Albelo | Inker39_1 = Joe Albelo | Colourist39_1 = | Letterer39_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor39_1 = | Synopsis39 = Sue Storm received the rock-like hide and Ben received the invisibility powers. | Appearing39 = Characters: * :* :* :* :* Reality: * | StoryTitle40 = Moon Knight got all his identities mixed up | Writer40_1 = Joe Albelo | Penciler40_1 = Joe Albelo | Inker40_1 = Joe Albelo | Colourist40_1 = | Letterer40_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor40_1 = | Synopsis40 = Moon Knight became confused about which identity he was using, and ended up fighting crime while driving a cab in a costume. | Appearing40 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle41 = The Watcher grew hair | Writer41_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler41_1 = Rick Parker | Inker41_1 = Rick Parker | Colourist41_1 = | Letterer41_1 = Rick Parker | Editor41_1 = | Synopsis41 = The Watcher forced himself to grow hair. | Appearing41 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle42 = Alpha Flight talked like T.V. Canadians | Writer42_1 = Bob Layton Layton | Writer42_2 = Mike Carlin Carlin | Writer42_3 = Eliot R. Brown Brown | Penciler42_1 = Bob Layton | Inker42_1 = Bob Layton | Colourist42_1 = | Letterer42_1 = Rick Parker | Editor42_1 = | Synopsis42 = Alpha Flight spoke in a stereotypical Canadian accent, much like that on "Strange Brew." | Appearing42 = Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* Reality: * | StoryTitle43 = Silver Surfer, White Tiger, Night Rider, Iceman, and Moon Knight fought Wendigo in a Snowstorm | Writer43_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler43_1 = Tom DeFalco | Inker43_1 = Tom DeFalco | Colourist43_1 = | Letterer43_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor43_1 = | Synopsis43 = The Silver Surfer, Night Rider, White Tiger, Iceman, and Moon Knight all fought Wendigo in a snowstorm. No one could see what was happening. | Appearing43 = Characters: * * * * * * Reality: * | StoryTitle44 = The Black Panther fought the Shroud in a coalmine | Writer44_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler44_1 = Tom DeFalco | Inker44_1 = Tom DeFalco | Colourist44_1 = | Letterer44_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor44_1 = | Synopsis44 = Black Panther fought the Shroud inside a coal mine. Neither of them could see what was happening. | Appearing44 = Characters: * * Reality: * | StoryTitle45 = Moon Knight had 3 different identities | Writer45_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Penciler45_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Inker45_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Colourist45_1 = | Letterer45_1 = Rick Parker | Editor45_1 = | Synopsis45 = Moon Knight had three different identities than Moon Knight-616: pest exterminator, rat fur millionaire, and comic book editor. | Appearing45 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle46 = King Conan were Bing Conan on the road to Hyboria | Writer46_1 = Eliot Brown | Penciler46_1 = Eliot Brown | Inker46_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist46_1 = | Letterer46_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor46_1 = | Synopsis46 = Bing Conan and Chester swallowed by tropical fish, deposited on tropical island on the road to Hyboria. | Appearing46 = Characters: * * * Tropical Island Natives * A Gorilla Reality: * | StoryTitle47 = Black Bolt hosted a television talk show | Writer47_1 = Budansky | Penciler47_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker47_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist47_1 = | Letterer47_1 = Rick Parker | Editor47_1 = | Synopsis47 = Black Bolt hosted a television talk show, and couldn't ask his guests any questions. | Appearing47 = Characters: * * His Two Guests Reality: * | StoryTitle48 = Bruce Banner's pants didn't stretch | Writer47_1 = Romita Jr. | Penciler47_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker47_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist47_1 = | Letterer47_1 = Rick Parker | Editor48_1 = | Synopsis48 = Bruce Banner's pants did not stretch when he became the Hulk, and he was left nude and embarrassed every time he transformed. | Appearing48 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle49 = You went to the movies and had to sit behind the Leader | Writer49_1 = Parker | Penciler49_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker49_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist49_1 = | Letterer49_1 = Rick Parker | Editor49_1 = | Synopsis49 = The Leader went to see a movie & blocked everyone's view with his head. | Appearing49 = Characters: * * You! Reality: * | StoryTitle50 = Aunt May became The Invincible Golden Oldie | Writer50_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler50_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Inker50_1 = Bob Layton | Colourist50_1 = | Letterer50_1 = Rick Parker | Editor50_1 = | Synopsis50 = Aunt May became a super hero, wearing armor as The Invincible Golden Oldie. | Appearing50 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle51 = Aunt May became The Astonishing Ant-Aunt | Writer51_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler51_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Inker51_1 = Bob Layton | Colourist51_1 = | Letterer51_1 = Rick Parker | Editor51_1 = | Synopsis51 = Aunt May became a super hero with shrinking powers, taking the name, "The Astonishing Ant-Aunt!" | Appearing51 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle52 = Aunt May became Auntie Freeze | Writer52_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler52_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Inker52_1 = Bob Layton | Colourist52_1 = | Letterer52_1 = Rick Parker | Editor52_1 = | Synopsis52 = Aunt May became a super hero with ice powers, taking the name, "Auntie Freeze." | Appearing52 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle53 = Reed Richards had not invented unstable molecules | Writer53_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler53_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Inker53_1 = Bob Layton | Colourist53_1 = | Letterer53_1 = Rick Parker | Editor53_1 = | Synopsis53 = Because Reed Richards never invented unstable molecules, the Fantastic Four's uniforms cannot adapt to their powers(e.g. Johnny Storm burns up his clothes every time he uses his flame powers, and Reed Richards' costume does not stretch along with his body. | Appearing53 = Characters: * :* :* :* Reality: * (Reed Richards never created unstable molecules) | StoryTitle54 = The Hulk married the She-Hulk: I Love She-Hulk | Writer54_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler54_1 = Terry Austin | Inker54_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist54_1 = | Letterer54_1 = Terry Austin | Editor54_1 = | Synopsis54 = Hulk & She-Hulk married, and their lives became much like those on "I Love Lucy". | Appearing54 = Characters: * * * * * Reality: * | StoryTitle55 = The Hulk married the She-Hulk: She-Hulkie | Writer55_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler55_1 = Terry Austin | Inker55_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist55_1 = | Letterer55_1 = Terry Austin | Editor55_1 = | Synopsis55 = Hulk married She-Hulk, and their life closely resembled the syndicated comic strip, "Blondie". | Appearing55 = Characters: * * * A Door-to-door salesman * The Hulks' many pet dogs. Reality: * | StoryTitle56 = Norrin Radd had not volunteered to become the Silver Surfer | Writer56_1 = Joe Albelo | Penciler56_1 = Joe Albelo | Inker56_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist56_1 = | Letterer56_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor56_1 = | Synopsis56 = Instead of becoming the Silver Surfer, Norrin Radd and Shalla-Bal abandoned Zenn-La to Galactus. | Appearing56 = Characters: * * * Reality: * | StoryTitle57 = Dazzler had decided to become a Lawyer | Writer57_1 = Joe Albelo | Penciler57_1 = Joe Albelo | Inker57_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist57_1 = | Letterer57_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor57_1 = | Synopsis57 = Dazzler became a lawyer, asking the jury to let her clients go in song. | Appearing57 = Characters: * * Her Witness * The Jury Reality: * | StoryTitle58 = Luke Cage had found the hammer of Thor | Writer58_1 = Joe Albelo | Penciler58_1 = Joe Albelo | Inker58_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist58_1 = | Letterer58_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor58_1 = | Synopsis58 = Luke Cage found the Hammer of Thor | Appearing58 = Luke Cage used Mjlonir and became Thor. Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle59 = Doctor Strange were an ordinary magician | Writer59_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler59_1 = Marie Severin | Inker59_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist59_1 = Marie Severin | Letterer59_1 = Marie Severin | Editor59_1 = | Synopsis59 = Doctor Strange was an ordinary magician | Appearing59 = Characters: * * * * Reality: * | StoryTitle60 = Obnoxio the Clown became Sherlock Clown | Writer60_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Penciler60_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker60_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist60_1 = | Letterer60_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor60_1 = | Synopsis60 = Obnoxio the Clown became Sherlock Clown. The result was elementary. | Appearing60 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle61 = Obnoxio became a bat-like hero | Writer61_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Penciler61_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker61_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist61_1 = | Letterer61_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor61_1 = | Synopsis61 = Obnoxio became a bat-like hero, charging the elderly protection fees. | Appearing61 = Characters: * * The Slasher * An Old-timer * A Cop Reality: * | StoryTitle62 = Obnoxio became Spider-Man-like hero | Writer62_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Penciler62_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker62_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist62_1 = | Letterer62_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor62_1 = | Synopsis62 = Obnoxio became a Spider-Man-like hero, until the heights of web swinging made him nauseous. | Appearing62 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle63 = Obnoxio the Clown became Obnoxio-Hulk | Writer63_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Penciler63_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker63_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist63_1 = | Letterer63_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor63_1 = | Synopsis63 = Obnoxio the Clown became Obnoxio-Hulk, becoming more obnoxious the angrier he got. | Appearing63 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle64 = Obnoxio-Wolverine | Writer64_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Penciler64_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker64_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist64_1 = | Letterer64_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor64_1 = | Synopsis64 = Obnoxio the Clown became Obnoxio-Wolverine, opening six packs of beer a dozen at a time using his claws. | Appearing64 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle65 = Obnoxio-Daredevil | Writer65_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Penciler65_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker65_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist65_1 = | Letterer65_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor65_1 = | Synopsis65 = Obnoxio the Clown became Obnoxio-Daredevil, eavesdropping on punchlines all over town. | Appearing65 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle66 = Obnoxio the Clown gained superman-like powers | Writer66_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Penciler66_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker66_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist66_1 = | Letterer66_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor66_1 = | Synopsis66 = Obnoxio the Clown gained superman-like powers, punching holes in mountains instead of fighting crime. | Appearing66 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle67 = Obnoxio the Clown became a Watcher | Writer67_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Penciler67_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker67_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist67_1 = | Letterer67_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor67_1 = | Synopsis67 = Obnoxio the Clown became a Watcher, only watching old T.V. sitcoms. | Appearing67 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle68 = Daredevil could see | Writer68_1 = Michael Carlin | Penciler68_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker68_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist68_1 = | Letterer68_1 = | Editor68_1 = | Synopsis68 = Daredevil wasn't blind, and was filled with fear at the sight of dangerous criminals. | Appearing68 = Characters: * * * * * * Reality: * | StoryTitle69 = Thor got a haircut | Writer69_1 = Michael Carlin | Penciler69_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker69_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist69_1 = | Letterer69_1 = | Editor69_1 = | Synopsis69 = Thor got a haircut, causing his helmet to fall down over his eyes | Appearing69 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle70 = Spider-Man had married The Black Widow | Writer70_1 = Michael Carlin | Penciler70_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker70_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist70_1 = | Letterer70_1 = | Editor70_1 = | Synopsis70 = Spider-Man married Black Widow, who ate him. | Appearing70 = Characters: * * Reality: * | StoryTitle71 = Iron Man had an Eating disorder | Writer71_1 = Michael Carlin | Penciler71_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker71_1 = Bob Layton | Colourist71_1 = | Letterer71_1 = Rick Parker | Editor71_1 = | Synopsis71 = Tony Stark developed an eating problem instead of a drinking problem, and his extra weight caused his missions as Iron Man to be less than successful, and necessitated his use of a crowbar to get the pants on. | Appearing71 = Characters: * * * * Reality: * | StoryTitle72 = Doctor Doom had a sense of humor | Writer72_1 = Michael Carlin | Penciler72_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker72_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist72_1 = | Letterer72_1 = Rick Parker | Editor72_1 = | Synopsis72 = Dr. Doom used various comedic props, including a rubber chicken and a fake nose and mustache. | Appearing72 = Characters: * Reality: * | StoryTitle73 = Galactus needed quick cash | Writer73_1 = Michael Carlin | Penciler73_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker73_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist73_1 = | Letterer73_1 = Rick Parker | Editor73_1 = | Synopsis73 = Galactus tried to pawn the Silver Surfer for cash. | Appearing73 = Characters: * * * The Pawn Shop Broker Reality: * | StoryTitle74 = Stan Lee reads this issue | Writer74_1 = Michael Carlin | Penciler74_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker74_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist74_1 = | Letterer74_1 = Rick Parker | Editor74_1 = | Synopsis74 = Stan Lee fired those responsible for this issue of What If?. | Appearing74 = Characters: * Reality: * | Notes = * The initial story, "What if The Watcher were a stand-up comedian?" does not have a reality associated with it. However the contributors should still receive credit: * Pencilers: Ron Wilson (Kirbyesque panels), Rick Parker (wacky Watcher) * Inkers: Rick Parker (wacky Watcher) * Letterers: Diana Albers, Rick ParkerRick Parker's panel confirmed 2005 by Rick Parker. Ron Wilson credit derived from the letters page of What If? #38. comics.org | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}